


Animals

by cinnamon_printemps



Series: Larry OS [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent, Agent!Louis, Aggressive Harry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artificial Intelligence, Beast!Harry, Biting, Blood, Bottom Louis, Choking, Dangerous, Friendship, Love, M/M, Non-Human Harry, Rimming, Rutting, Secret Service - Freeform, Sex, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, alternative universe, animal - Freeform, animal!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_printemps/pseuds/cinnamon_printemps
Summary: Harry is not human and Louis is his allocated agent. Or.Harry is different and Louis likes it way too much.





	

Harry knew Louis as long as he can think. 

Which wasn't that long, really. You see, Harry wasn't quite human. He was some special kind of breed, somewhere between human and machines.

With his brilliant green eyes, slit pupils an his graceful movements, alway aware of anything, he resembled more an animal than something else.

His strength was inhuman and he was trained in controlling not only this but also his very animalistic needs and habits. 

So if you happened to meet him on the streets you'd only think more of an oddly beautiful and graceful human than anything so much beyond nature that he was carrying a chip in his neck, ready to blow his head up, if he became a danger to human kind.

Not that Harry was exactly aware of it. He was trained his whole life in how to move and act like a human being. He was trained in walking up right instead of crouching and crawling on hands and knees (although it definitely came in handy sometimes), trained to articulate himself and talk just like every other fellow with the age of twenty three.

After years and years of training and punishments for his behaviour, he underwent a procedure which included straps over his arms and legs, binding him to a metal bed and loads of cables sending electroshocks to special parts of his brain to activate his ability to think and remember what he would see and do from now on.

And this was when he started to get to know Louis. Technically Louis had been around before. Louis got trained together with him. Because agents and soldiers had to know how to handle their special weapons. Louis knew Harry long before Harry was even close to remembering anything. 

Louis knew Harry when he was new to the program and tearing everything up within his reach, baring his teeth at the scientists and crouching on the ground in a defensive manner, deep growls rippling from this throat. Louis was even there when Harry tore another one of his kind into pieces. Literally. It was a weaker one, acting up against him and it paid its price. Louis knew Harry's immense strength and requested working with him.

So, Louis got to be Harry's allocated scientist backslash agent backslash soldier. Because, as simple as it was, Harry was the future. 

There were agents, special agents, working on just as special cases and those agents were supposed to work with others just like Harry in the future. Just like Harry, the others were not capable of emotions, their chests empty apart from something like a mechanical heart pumping artificial blood through their veins. 

They were breeded and trained to help and protect their allocated agents, die for them if the situation requires a sacrifice. If they were captured, someone in the headquarters blew up the chip in their necks. For them, the humans in suits and lab coats, they were animals, no heart, no emotions, nothing anyone would miss. 

Louis on the other hand saw in Harry something else than just an animal born to die, raised like a pig for slaughter. He treated Harry with respect, asked for his opinions on their missions, always taking what he said into account. They even shared a flat in the centre of London, approximately thirty minutes form the headquarter office. 

The day Harry moved in with Louis, he took him out to buy furniture, decorations and clothes. Something to make the still empty and plain room look like something to call 'home'. Although it wasn't until Harry nodded yes to six different kind of beds, even agreeing when Louis pointed to a miniature bed for toddlers, that the agent snapped, called headquarters and shouted at the phone for an hour, all while Harry stood next to him, not making a single move, but always watching his surroundings. 

It turned out Harry wasn't even really capable of making decisions for his own good. He'd sleep on the floor if necessary. He was trained to make decisions to follow the missions and to save his allocated agents life, but never to save his own. 

So a very angry Louis picked out furniture, clothes, books, a phone and eve dragged Harry off to the hairdresser. To his surprise, Harry demanded to get his hair all soldier like cut short on the sides, longer in the middle. Easy for the every day life and not in the way during an encounter when Harry needed to fight. 

The following month Louis spent the time between missions teaching Harry not only how to act human but also how to be human. Harry was well aware of what he actually was and that the most human thing on him was his look, his upright walk. There were encounters when it was especially clear how inhuman Harry really was. 

As soon as his mind registered something threatening for Louis, his instinct kicked in and his animalistic ways came to the surface. It once happened when Harry was in his room, silently reading a book and he heard a loud bang and screams coming from the living room. The book was long forgotten in the corner and Harry was creeping forward, green catlike eyes gleaming in the dark of the hallway, crouching low on the ground, listening for the voices, trying to make out if Louis was in danger. He heard hollering coming through the closed door and he smelled strangers. Minimum two, maximum four, Louis being further away from the door than others. His brain processed all those information even before he fully reached the door. It was Louis, gasping for air, that made Harry finally snap, crashing through the door and across the room within seconds, prying Louis' body away from one stranger and shielding him from the others, his teeth bared at the others in the room, slit pupils blown wide, deep growls rumbling from his chest. 

As it turned out, there were no strangers but Louis friends. And he was just fooling around with them. No danger. No harm. But it took Louis an hour to calm Harry down and introduce his friends to him. Harry's brain automatically saved their faces and scents under 'no harm' but still not trusting them fully. Louis keeping Harry around the next time they came over, so he instantly knew who they were and that he could keep his defence down. 

Another time Louis snoring peacefully in his bed took Harry by surprise and the agent woke up with a pair of brilliant green eyes gleaming right over him in the dark. 

Harry might have been trained for every possible encounter on the field. But he did surely not know anything when it came to the normal every day life. Harry's senses were amazing. Apart from his eyesight he could basically smell everything. He was able to smell Louis fear, his joy, his happiness, his anger and even when he was aroused. 

At the beginning he clearly didn't know what which smell meant but after some time he had figured out, which one was good and which one was bad and when Louis just needed a few minutes for his own. Harry knew how to react and respond to which smell by his instincts which had him rock hard grinding and rutting against his mattress, tearing his pillows apart in his room, when he smelled Louis being turned on for the first time. 

His instincts had fully kicked in and after Harry woke up surrounded by feathers and ripped up pieces of fabric he instantly knew to never touch Louis in this way. He'd break him. He'd kill him. And this would go against his general mission. Protect your agent at all costs. 

He was everything but innocent, was able to tear a body into pieces with just his hands and teeth. Harry learned the hard way the difference between friends and enemies, considering he wasn't able to feel anything for anyone. He just distinguished between people being nice to Louis and people aiming to kill Louis. 

In the timespan of two years he had broken Louis' best friend three rips and once was even about to do the same thing to his neck before Louis was able to interfere. 

It was all fun and games until one night. It was about five years after Louis got allocated to Harry. Five years since Louis had a furious breakdown at a furniture shop and about two months since Harry had scared one of Louis' friends shitless with his catlike green gleaming eyes in the dark and two nights since they got home from their last mission. Harry had developed his own opinion when it came to his own body and mind, he had developed a sarcasm, he all in all had developed a personality. He also had developed his very own punishment for slipping into his animalistic instincts. When it happened he always was found on the training grounds, working out extra hard, running miles for miles, pushing weighs until Louis came around and dragged him back home. Louis knew Harry needed some time to put his mind back into focus. And Louis also knew he was one of the only agents who managed to keep his safe keeper around for so long. Normally they died after maximum two and a half years in the field. They normally died protecting their agent. But Louis actually spoke with Harry, checked his plans with Harry and made sure the other one was fine with them or if he saw a flaw in his plans. It saved both their necks more than a few times. The headquarters once tried to pair Louis with another safe keeper, but after a few shouting sessions, some destroyed desks and a hand full of terrified co-workers Louis got his way and got to keep Harry around. He had gotten quite attached to the other lad, considering him more a friend than something else. 

But he didn't know a thing about the fight raging inside of Harry. He got more and more human the more time he spent with Louis, he learned about emotions and even how to fake emotions for the sake of others. But he was still an animal inside. He still had his instincts, his needs, his inhuman strength. He wanted to touch Louis so badly. Wanted to make him feel all those pretty precious emotions he was able to smell off him all the time. He wanted to be the reason for the sweet smell of fear, the fiery smell of anger and the addictive smell of arousal. He wanted not even to smell but to taste it off Louis skin. He wanted to let his animal out, mark Louis up as his, leave his bite marks at this sweet spot where Louis' neck and shoulders met. He wanted to imprint himself in Louis' body, mind and personality. But he couldn't. He knew if he even tried he'd first of all kill Louis and die seconds later because the headquarters blew up his head. Harry mastered his reactions and needs, mastered the control and he ran when the temptation was too strong, too sweet for him not to follow the tasty call of Louis naked skin. It was incredibly hard for Harry after a mission when he was still high on adrenalin and when Louis took his hourlong shower to wash death and blood off his skin. This was the time Harry sat in his room, clawing at his own skin, the walls, everything he could lay his hands on to keep himself from barging into the bathroom and fucking Louis right then and there against the back of the shower. 

Well back to the day five years after Harry met Louis for the first time (and actually remembered it), two nights after the latest mission. Louis was in the shower, scrubbing blood, fear and death of his skin until it was raw and sensitive to the touch. 

Harry on the other hand was in the kitchen staring into a cup of tea, thinking about everything and nothing. After he had emptied his cup and stored it in the dish washer he made his way back to his room and ran straight into Louis. 

Harry stopped immediately, instincts all over the place. He had his hands on Louis' bare arms, skin still wet and hot from the shower, fringe hanging down into his eyes, covering half of his face, smelling of coconut shower gel and just Louis and Harry just noticed that he was pressing his fingertips into Louis' skin, when the smaller lad took a sharp breath. 

Harry was overly aware of how small Louis was compared to him, how simple he could pick him up and press him against the wall, how easily he could force his will on Louis. But he didn't. He put Louis down gingerly, and stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut, leaning against the dark wood, breathing arctic, slit pupils blown wide and his mechanical heart beating fast and hard against his rips. He buried his fingers in his short hair, tugging and screaming out loud of frustration. He was so wrapped up in his agony that he didn't even notice Louis first knocking and then entering when he didn't get an answer. 

Just when Louis cleared his throat Harry's head snapped around. Louis stood by the door, a pair of Harry's old sweatpants hanging low on his small hips, a baggy shirt showing off his sharp collarbones, scruff covering his cheeks and his hair tousled from a quick towel dry off. 

Harry stood next to his bed, hands clenched to tight fists next to his body, eyes focused on Louis, following every single movement with sharp awareness, chest heaving with deeps breaths. Louis reached behind himself, closing the door and turning the key, locking it and sliding the key in one of the pockets of the sweatpants. Harry shook his head, wanting Louis to leave and to stay at the same time. "Please leave", he rasped out, voice deep and filled with lust. 

Louis cocked his head, smirk plastered on his beautiful face. 

"Leave, Louis. I'll break you." Harry repeated, needing Louis to leave instantly, already sensing his built up walls for Louis protection to shatter. 

But Louis didn't leave. Instead he came closer, careful and graceful steps, just a tad bit too graceful. Harry knew Louis better than himself and Louis never walked like this. 

Louis was loud. 

Louis was bashful. 

Louis never walked like a tiger circling his prey. 

Harry tried to think, tried not to lose his focus with the lust fogging up his brain and his animalistic instincts taking over. His eyes trailed over Louis, who was dangerously close now. He looked just like always, just his shoulders a little bit hunched over, like he was about to attack, but then Harry saw his eyes. 

His normally blue human eyes were gone. 

Instead his eyes gleamed in brilliant blue with his pupils slit just like Harry's. 

The realisation his Harry like a punch in the guts. "Contacts", he whispered before he felt his carefully built up walls shattered, crashing down, leaving his needs raw with desire and lust boiling in his artificial blood. Just a moment before Harry fully lost control he heard Louis chuckle. "Damn right you are." 

Seconds later Harry was crouching on the ground, growling at Louis, teeth bared at him, circling him like he was his prey and he was about to tear him down. Louis' eyes followed Harry's every movement, he got down, crouching just like Harry did, mirroring his move, a smirk plastered on his face. Finally.

"If you won't do it, I will." He whispered, barely audible for a human ear to hear, but for Harry it was as loud as a scream, echoing in his brain. And it was the last thing he needed before he attacked. Jumping over to Louis, knocking him right off of his feet, pressing him to the ground, towering over him, nails digging into his shoulders, tearing at the fabric of the shirt. Louis bared his teeth, growling and snapping at Harry, biting his lips, burying his fingers in Harry's short hair, tugging and pulling at the strands. 

A deep, rugged moan rumbled through Harry's chest, capturing Loui' lips with his, pressing deep and hot kisses against his mouth, ripping the shirt off Louis' chest. The smaller lad clawed over Harry's back, leaving angry red marks all over his back. He wrapped his legs around the other ones waist, pulling him closer, rutting his crotch up.

Harry bit Louis' shoulder, eyes clenched closed, he could already see stars dancing behind his eyelids, until he drew blood. He licked over the wound, intending to heal it just like the animal inside him would do. Claim Louis his after all this time wanting him and always holding back. Now Louis was his. Fully his and he'd never let go of him. Show him around and make sure everybody knew he was his. He marked his territory. Left marks just like the first one all over Louis' curvy body. Bites littering his chest, his stomach and his strong thighs, sweatpants long gone.

Harry had Louis pinned down on the ground, fixing him with just one hand while he sucked bruises into the soft flesh, littering it with dark red bite marks. Louis' nails were scratching over the wooden floor, leaving the same set of marks on the ground as Harry was carrying on his back. 

And - oh boy - he was not a quiet one.

With every bite, every scratch, every lick and every suck he got louder, moaning, growling, urging Harry to get on with it, wanting him to go harder, faster. 

Harry spread Louis' legs open, simply pushing them apart, nails digging deep into the soft flesh of his inner thighs, adding red marks to the already purple ones. He licked Louis open, teasing him, opening him up, leaving on the ground, shaking, gasping for air, chest heaving. Harry pushed two fingers in, not even waiting for the other lad to adjust before he started moving and curling them, hitting the prostate straight on. 

Normally Harry wouldn't have dared to touch Louis like this. Wouldn't have dared to even think about. Wouldn't have dared to let himself go like this. But right now he didn't care. Right now he didn't give a fuck what would happen. Right now all he wanted to do was to fuck Louis right then and there, make him come with his cock buried deep inside of him.

Without any hesitation Harry pushed in, groaning when he felt Louis clenching around him, moving his hips to meet his every movement. He picked up his pace just to hear Louis moan and arch his back. Slamming harder and faster into the smaller lad, not even giving him the chance to adjust to Harry's cock. 

Louis wrapped his legs back around Harry's waist. The other man picked him up, cock still deep inside his ass, and pressed him up against the wall, sucking deep purple bruises into his neck, hands keeping a tight hold onto his arms, leaving hand shaped bruises.

The animal moved so fast and hard he felt the wooden wall under Louis back cracking and the last bit of logical thinking made him change the position. He slipped out of Louis, throwing him halfway across the room, towards the bed. Louis laded gracefully on all four, eyes shining brilliant blue in the semi darkness of the room, his fully erected cock between his legs. 

Harry walked over to him, turning him around and rammed his dick back into Louis hole, fucking him from behind. Louis moans urging him to go harder. No human would have survived the force that laid behind the thrust. Every human body would have been torn apart within seconds. But not so Louis. Louis kneeled on the bed, face down in the pillow, citing down and tearing up the fabric, ass up with Harry's massive hands on them and Harry's massive cock inside of him. 

It felt like ages later, when Harry pulled Louis up straight by his hair, pressing his back against his chest, hand around his throat, squeezing just enough to make him dizzy and his vision blurry. 

Harry growled again, deep and low, and right when he came, shooting hot come into Louis, pulsing, he bit down at the point where Louis' neck met his shoulders. He bit down hard, teeth breaking through the skin with ease, drawing blood and locking both of them together. The pain in his neck, Harry's tight grip around his throat and the pulsing sensation in his ass pushed Louis over the edge, making him shoot hot white come over the torn up bedsheets.

***

When Harry woke up he was tangled in torn up sheets, there was come and blood everywhere. He shot up, panic-stricken, frantically looking for Louis. But he was nowhere to be seen. His eyes fell on the ground with the scratching marks, the wall the dent where he had pushed Louis against it, the torn up pillow. 

He fucked up. He fucked up big time.

He stumbled up, out of the room and towards the kitchen. In the hallway he came across the mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. With growing fear he examined the marks all over his body. When he turned around to get a look at his back, he groaned. It was covered with angry red scratching marks.

 

Harry heard some clanking sounds coming from the kitchen and he hurried towards hit. In his mind where already nightmares taking shape of Louis deadly wounded by him. 

But there Louis was. Completely naked. And making tea. Wiggling his bum to a sound that was coming from the old radio, standing on the windowsill.

All Harry could do, was stand there and gape at the other man. 

He was, too, covered in marks, some in shape of his teeth on his neck, some in shape of his fingertips along his hips and when Louis turned around he saw a light purple line on his neck, just like a tight necklace, chocking marks.

"Lou, I'm so sorry..." Harry stepped forward, extending his right hand, wanting to touch Louis, wanting to make it better. But right before his fingers were about to touch Louis, he let his hand fall back down, not daring to touch something as pure as Louis. 

"Don't be. I liked it." Louis voice was raspy, matching the choking marks on his neck. 

Louis stepped right in front of Harry and forced him to look him straight in the eyes. Brilliant green met brilliant blue. Two pairs of slit pupils.

"I'm just like you." The smaller one mumbled, his thumbs caressing Harry's cheeks.

"I'm an animal like you."


End file.
